Articles of clothing comprising electric operational elements are known. To connect an electric operational element to a circuit, cables are sewn into, or attached to, the article of clothing.
In this connection, problems occur due to the fact that, as a rule, the materials of the article of clothing are elastic and extensible, whereas conventional electrical cables are inelastic and non-extensible. As a result, the cables will soon break in normal use of the articles of clothing, which is why elastic cables are typically used; however, elastic cables are expensive and require more space.
In particular in the case of gloves, these problems occur to an increased extent since when the fingers are moved, the material of the glove is subjected to a heavy tensile stress, which entails a great increase in length. In the process, the cables attached to the glove are also subjected to tensile stress, leading to fracture of the cables.
Also, the differences in the elasticities of the glove and the cable may lead to constrictions of the user's hand, detracting from the wearing comfort of the glove.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an article of clothing having a glove and an electric operational element attached to the glove, as well as a method of manufacturing it, the article of clothing being cost-effective to manufacture and having a long service life.